


please don't go to the black parade

by brendonsryan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: MCRmy - Freeform, Other, Sad, my chemical romance - Freeform, sad mcr, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonsryan/pseuds/brendonsryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was alright. Gerard's addictions were worse than ever, Mikey had cancer, Ray doesn't trust anyone anymore due to a divorce, but Frank was the only one with some sense. Every day he brought Mikey white roses. Mikey was like a brother to Frank, afterall. Frank had a talk with the doctor, and the doctor said Mikey was getting worse and worse every single day.<br/>Due to this, Mikey had an estimated month or so to live. The worst part about that was Gerard wasn't there to comfort Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't go to the black parade

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm not sure why I couldn't add/space the paragraphs?? I copied and pasted from my notes, buuuut it still didn't work. Sorry about that. only a few are spaced.  
> (also, my fanfic tumblr blog is helenaandthecellabration)

PLEASE DON'T GO TO THE BLACK PARADE

Nothing was alright. Gerard's addictions were worse than ever, Mikey had cancer, Ray doesn't trust anyone anymore due to a divorce, but Frank was the only one with some sense. Every day he brought Mikey white roses. Mikey was like a brother to Frank, afterall. Frank had a talk with the doctor, and the doctor said Mikey was getting worse and worse every single day.  
Due to this, Mikey had an estimated month or so to live. The worst part about that was Gerard wasn't there to comfort Mikey. 

 

Frank exchanged the white roses from the day before with the new ones he bought this morning in the blue vase. "Wanna h-hear a j-joke, Fr-rank?" Mikey stuttered weakly. "You're awake!" Frank said excitedly. "Sure, tell me a joke, Mikey." Frank smiled. "Okay, so-" Mikey coughed. "-what do you call a pile of kittens?" Frank looked down and chuckled. "I don't know, what?" He asked. Mikey chuckled. "A mewtain." He coughed a little harder this time. "I'm gonna get some rest now..thanks for coming." He said. "No problem, Mikey. feel better." Frank replied and walked out.

After Frank visited Mikey he went over to Gerard's. He knocked on his door. "Hold on a moment." Gerard said. He heard some muffled curses, some things fall on the floor and glass shatter. Gerard opened the door and squinted at the sunlight. He smelled of smoke and alchohol. "What." He asked sternly. His red hair was messed up in all directions and he had heavy bags under his eyes. "I have some news about Mikey. Can i come in?" Frank said. Gerard chuckled a bit. "Ha. No." Gerard replied, obviously high and drunk. "Listen, Gerard. Mikey had cancer and-" "-cancer! That's a s-song I..hold on.." Gerard interrupted and bent over and threw up. He sat up and wiped his mouth. "Sorry. Anyway, Cancer is a song my friends-band, my band..ah, my scrawny little band. made up of a little fourteen year old," He pointed to Frank. "an afro freak, and a twig with glasses." Gerard looked into frank's eyes. "How is that twig..He's got a case of the bad illness stuff right? yeeeaaaaah. twiggy man." Gerard turned away. "Anyway, thanks for stopping by. Bye!" gerard said and turned around and walked inside. He chuckled. "Twiggy man. Twigster dude. ha, twiiiiiig. toothpick bro." "Gerard! LISTEN TO ME!" Frank shouted. Gerard turned around. "What do you fucking want, kid?" Gerard snapped back. "I came here to tell you about Mikey, not to see the most addicted person alive!" Frank yelled back. "I don't fucking c-care about Mikey twig man. Go away." Gerard said and walked inside again. "MIKEY HAS FUCKING ONE MONTH TO LIVE AND INSTEAD OF SEEING IF HE'S ALRIGHT, YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON YOUR ASS DRINKING AND SMOKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT. HE MISSES YOU, BUT YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM. GROW UP, GERARD." Gerard stopped and looked down. He sorta snapped out of all his drugs. "M-Mikey isn't alright..?" He whispered. Frank took a deep breath. "I'm afraid not." Gerard and Frank arrived at the hospital 2 days later. "So...Where is he?" Gerard asked. It was Mikey's birthday today so he bought Mikey a big teddy bear and some candy, along with some flowers. Frank looked into Mikey's room. "He's in there." Frank saif, pointing to the room. Gerard looked down. "Happy birthday, little man!" Gerard said and popped out from behind the teddy bear. "G-gerard?! Gerard!!" Mikey said and held his hand out. He was very pale and skinnier than ever. Gerard gave him the presents. "Thank you! Mikey said and hugged the teddy bear. While Mikey was playing with the teddy bear, Gerard glanced at Frank who was talking with the doctor. He didn't look the doctor in the eyes. Suddenly, the teddy bear was on the floor. Gerard picked it up. "Oops, Mikey you dropped your t--MIKEY!!!!!!!" Gerard shouted, looking at Mikey. He was unconscious. "FUCKING DOCTOR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" He shouted. Frank turned quickly. "HOLY FUCK!" He screamed and ran to Mikey. Then, all of the doctors were in the room and they were surrounding Mikey. "I'm afraid you'll need to go sit in the waiting room." One doctor says. Gerard sarcastically chuckles as a tear rolls down his cheek. "That's my fucking little brother, bitch. I'm not going anywhere." Security came and practically fought Gerard out of the room. As Gerard was being dragged out, he was screaming. He saw Mikey there, still unconscious and doctors trying to make him wake up. The last thing he saw was the screen's flat line and the doctors rushing all around the room. "MIKEY!!!" Gerard shouted. As they lowered Mikey's coffin into the ground, Gerard whispered, "You'll make a great leader of the black parade..." He dug his face into Frank's shoulder, crying. Frank tossed white roses into the ground with Mikey. He stood there, clutching the gravestone, almost as if he was expecting Mikey to come out of the ground and hug him once more. It was a rainy day, thick fog covered the ground, and the willow trees leaned lower than ever. Gerard gritted his teeth in attempt to stop the sobbing, but the tears kept coming. He chuckled. "You know, Mikey," he sadly smiled. "I've always been weak. I know I'm the older brother and you're supposed to look up to me, but I always looked up to you. You were so strong, Mikey. So strong." He sniffled and sat down, laying the white roses next to him. "You stuck through dad's death like it was nothing. But me, I went through drugs-I couldn't stop." He looked down and but his lip. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." He was silent for a few minutes. "Mikey please come back. It's not the same without you-it's never been. Even though the band's been broken for years, you're the one who's kept the boys together. Mikey. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Just fucking help me, I'm a wreck of creation. You did nothing. I should be the one in the ground right now. Not you, Mikey. So strong, So strong, Mikey. So innocent, so sweet, so strong. My Mikey. So strong..." Gerard kept repeating.


End file.
